Secrets Kept
by Lyndy
Summary: Does Jim really know everything about his family?


Secrets Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Sentinel.

Prologue

Before Season 1

Miami, Florida

Bored, bored, bored, I am so bored. What can I do? Caught the bad guys, check, got caught up on paperwork, check. All that's left to do is annoy the hell out of Captain Pritchard so he can send me home to catch up on my sleep. Yep, that's what I'll do alright.

"Detective Ellison... Detective Ellison, can you hear me?"

Detective Jacob Ellison opened his eyes and looked up into the amused eyes of the department secretary Josephine.

"What can I do for you JoJo?" Jacob smirked because he knew she hated the name.

"Detective, your father's here."

Jacob instantly stood up from his chair and frowned at the secretary. "Oh great, now what does he want?"

"I don't know, but I had him brought to the interrogation room. He seemed upset."

"Uh, thanks Jo. I'll go now and see what he wants."

Jacob was not looking forward to this meeting. His relationship to his father in the past has been rather volatile. 

He paused outside of the interrogation room before going in. Jacob had a bad feeling about this, like everything was about to come crashing down on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, exhaled, turned the door knob to come face to face with William Ellison.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." Jacob stated through his clenched jaw.

"Son, I won't beat around the bush. Jimmy needs your help."

"Uh-huh. So let me get this straight. You came all the way down to Florida because some brother that I have never met and you haven't talked to in twenty years needs my help and you expect me to comply! Just what do you want me to do?"

"My sources say Jimmy is experiencing heightened senses just like your grandfather. With your previous studies in that area your the best person to help him."

"And what about Stephen?"

"Stephen has responsibilities."

"What! Like I don't?! I take murderers off the streets and put them where they belong, behind bars. It takes more than sitting on your butt to become a Homicide Detective."

"You will do this" William demanded.

"Like hell." 

"You do this or your mother will be in jail before the day is over."

This got Jacob angry because he could only tolerate so much from his father. Threatening a loved one was crossing the line.

"EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU PLAN TO GO ABOUT THAT, NOW!!"

"That money that she took from me a year ago."

"There's no evidence that she did it."

The look on Williams face suddenly turned dark and chilling. He looked at his youngest son with a sneer on his face.

"Actually there's a video."

Jacob paused and whispered "If there is you kept it for this all along didn't you. You want something from me so you use blackmail."

"I will use anything and anyone to get what I want and I want you to help Jimmy and to help reunite me with my sons."

"I'm your son to! Does it even matter to you that your asking one son to give up his life for the other? Did you ever tell Jim and Stephen about me?"

"They never needed to know that the reason their mother left was because she found out about you."

The realization finally hit the young man that his own father was ashamed of him. He bowed his head and asked the question that he didn't really want the answer to. 

"Then how do I do this? He'll take one look at my name and start asking questions."

"Simple, everyone has a price. You can buy anyone a background and a new name with the right contacts."

Jacob gave his father a disgusted look because by this time he knew that William had won. He wouldn't risk his mothers safety for anyone, even himself.

Your a real piece of work, you know that _Dad_?"

"Just do what I say and everything will work out alright."

William turned and left the room without a backward glance.

Oh God, I knew this morning this was going to be a bad day. If I knew how bad, I would have just stayed in bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Continue or not?

Does anyone know Rafes first name and where I could go to post a challenge? 


End file.
